Carl²
Carl² is a Canadian animated series targeting youths of all ages. Carl² is a show which explores what would happen if a teen had a clone. The concept of the cartoon is a mix of biological studies and a normal teen life. This cartoon uses digital animation provided by the PIP animation Services. This cartoon series gets support from the government of Canada as well as the Canadian Cable Industry. The production is done by Portfolio Entertainment Inc., the Shaw Rocket Fund and the Consulon Television Fund. Carl² airs weekdays at 5pm and Sunday at 5pm on Teletoon. Summary Carl Crashman is a lazy teen who is only good at one thing: slacking. One day, he had a rough day and he was tired of doing things he hated all the time. While blogging on the Internet, he complained about his life. Hearing his request for a clone, online cloning company sent him an exact clone of himself in a box. Carl named him Carl² or simply C2. Even if C2 looked like him, talked like him, and walked like him, C2 was more ambitious, hard working, and charming, much to Carl's advantage. Since C2 arrived, Carl has been relaxing a lot more. However, C2 really always does something opposite to what Carl wants. Carl decided to keep C2 a secret from everyone else except his best friend Jamie James. Theme Song Main Characters Carl Crashman A lazy, stereotypical teen who has mastered his moves at slacking off. He is a very good slacker but he is also a very good charmer who enjoy NOT spending time with his family. As a hobby, he reads comic books, and goes on the computer...A LOT. He enjoys playing video games, blogging online (done verbally), and he is a master skateboarder. He also enjoys his girlfriend, Skye, and his best friend, Jamie's, company. Although Carl gets really frustrated with C2 a lot, it has been proven (in Clone Come Home) that without C2, his life would have been a nauseating, never ending cycle and Carl would be totally lost without him. In Clone Scene Investigation, Mr. Agar commented that Carl was the poster boy for slackers everywhere. he is also the freind of jamie that call them selves j-man and c-man! C2 (Carl’s Clone) He looks like Carl, sounds like Carl and walks like Carl. As an identical clone of Carl, he passes as Carl. Whenever Carl doesn’t want to do something, C2 is the one who is there to substitute. He enjoyed being at Carl’s service ever since he arrived at Carl’s doorstep. Not only does he have 95% of Carl’s DNA but 5% of him is from Rex, Carl’s dog, which is probably why he enjoys catching Frisbees in his mouth and eating dog treats. It was also hinted that C2 has a few webbed toes together, unlike Carl. Skye Blue Carl’s vegan girlfriend who has a dream to save nature itself. She always makes fundraisers for stray animals and tries to raise awareness of nature, which Carl is not interested in, but he absolutely adores her. She is also an expert of protesting. Having a sweet and generous heart, she is a sensitive person with a heart of gold. Also her middle name is Flower. In seasons 1 and 2, she wore orange over her white shirt. In season 3, she now wears green along with a matching headband. In the last episode of season 3, Skye breaks up with Carl, saying that they both need to figure out who they are. Jamie James Carl’s best friend who is the only one to know the existence of C2. He always carries around a camcorder, shooting random movies for his documentaries, especially Carl’s skateboarding moves. He talks gangster most of the time, such as: "What up with your fine self..." In seasons 1 and 2, he wore a blue visor and a blue t-shirt over his white shirt. Now, he wears a flipped white visor and an orange t-shirt. He also now wears black pants rather than purple ones. Jamie goes to great extents to keeping C2 a secret for Carl, proving that he is truly Carl's best friend. Crashman Family (Carl's family) *'Chloe Crashman' – Carl’s 16 year old sister. As a goth, she always likes to think of negative things and have dark death parties in the cemetery. She hates anything sweet and she always likes to ignore her family. She has a boyfriend, Damien. In some instances, it is shown that Chloe and her brother have a love-hate relationship. In season 3, her appearance appears to be more Gothic than in previous seasons. Her hair is now combed down shoulder length and she wears black over a striped black and white t-shirt. When she was sick, she wore a blood red and black robe. Her eyes now seem darker than usual. *'Janet Crashman'- A psychiatrist and mother to Carl and Chloe. She quit her job as a psychiatrist upon seeing how her children were acting: Chloe seemed to have a really weird, dark personality and Carl had two separate personalities. Janet is a real bother to Carl as she works hard to find out why Carl acts like two Carls. *'Barney Crashman'- The father of Carl and Chloe. He specializes in having ideas in making new things such as a vegetable bacon. He also likes to fix things in the kitchen or make his own inventions. Unfortunately all his efforts aren't good enough to succeed. *'Rex'- Carl's dog and the youngest sibling of the Crashman family. Rex is a small beagle who is not really paid much attention to. C2 has 5% of his DNA which is probably why C2 enjoys playing with Rex and shares dog food with him. Recurring Characters *'Damien' – Chloe’s boyfriend and a loyal companion. He always hangs out with Chloe and is seen doing dark rituals with her. However, the problem is, he is afraid of the dark. He is also very talented at shooting hoops and joins the basketball team in one episode. While sharing the same passions than Chloe, his language is heavily more refined, and an episode even hints that he may be interested in classical music. In seasons one and two, he had red hair and wore a purple shirt inside his black jacket. In season 3, he has blue hair and now wears a black shirt with a skull on it. Damien also shows interest in dancing, much to Chloe's dismay. *'Mr. Agar' – Carl’s homeroom teacher. He detests Carl and always tries to look for a reason to get him into trouble. Whenever Carl doesn’t fail on a test or he successfully passes a project, Mr. Agar always accuses Carl of cheating. He also had Carl’s sister, Chloe, as a student. He expressed (various times) his irritation and dislike of the Crashman bloodline. *'Lorna Gail Lookman' – Carl’s nosy next door neighbor who has a hobby of looking into Carl’s room with her binoculars. She likes Carl and wants to be his future wife. Her ideal day would be when Carl finally breaks up with Skye. Easily put, she is obsessed with Carl, even hiding lipstick-marked pictures of him in her closet. She is considered to be his devoted stalker. In seasons 1 and 2, she is seen wearing a pink sweater over a white shirt. In season 3, she now wears something that looks like a school uniform: a blue jacket over a white shirt and an olive-coloured tie. *'Principal Powers' - The principal of Carl and Chloe's high school. He keeps his eyes peeled for trouble especially on trouble makers. His voice is often heard on the announcements and gives out serious punishment to trouble makers. He is very serious about his job and keeping the law around the school. He also doesn't have a good relationship with the Crashman children. Changes in Season 3 Season 3 of Carl Squared had many changes. The introduction sequence has been changed heavily to reflect new character appearances (example being Carl, he now wears a brown above his normal white shirt that has two rotating arrows on it). The new introduction also includes more on how C2 was created in the cloning lab. Chloe, Skye, Jamie and both Carls have new appearances in C2. The colours of the animation is darker, bringing a more solid feel to the cartoon. Carl's room is now blue instead of yellow. Jamie and Carl also start to call each other "J-man" and "C-man". The theme song has also been changed slightly during the first few lines as well. Episodes Season 1 *'Art of Being Carl' - In response to Skye's nearing birthday, Carl has C2 find a job to make some money for a present. Little does Carl know that C2's new job is being a nude model at an art school. Things go from bad to worse after Carl finds that Skye's party will take place next to the art school where a nude Carl painting hangs. *'Carl, true or false' – Carl gets accused of cheating on a Biology test after C2 gets him a 105%. *'Paging Dr. Carl'- C2 gets tonsillitis and has to remove them by surgery. This raises suspicion because Carl already had his tonsils removed years ago. Carl's secret is in risk of getting found out and Carl has to play smart in order to stop it. *'Romeo and Juliet' – Even if Carl hates Shakespeare plays, he joins in so that he can kiss Skye. However, the problem is, he is a terrible actor. *'Carl the magnificent' – C2 invites Shane, Carl’s cousin and his family to stay at his house. Carl strongly hates Shane, especially because of the magic tricks he tries on Carl. To get rid of him, Carl starts a magical war, but he’s not sure if he can win. *'Carl of the Wild' - Carl looks forward to the camp cabin trip where it is the heaven for all slackers. However, inspired by one of Carl's college named Ron, C2 signs him up for nature eco-survival in the mountains. Ron also gets Skye to join, which really gets on Carl's nerves. Carl sends C2 on a nature quest with instructions to keep an eye on Skye and Ron, but as the two walk side by side on the quest, they become closer and closer, threatening Carl's relationship with Skye. *'Tree to be C2 and me' – Carl has a choice between helping Skye save a tree or entering a skateboarding contest. He tells C2 to go help Skye but nothing turns out as Carl wanted. *'Tale of two Carls' – Carl and Skye have been good friends up until now, but he wants to take their relationship to the next level and become her boyfriend. However, whenever Carl tries to bring it up, he ends up looking stupid in front of her. *'As seen on TV' – Carl enters a video contest and shoots a footage of C2’s awesome tricks on his skateboard. He does this only to find that the media has tricked him in order to humiliate him. *'Cry Robot' – Carl and Skye receive a robot baby for a parenting project. Carl only sees the robot baby as a school project and doesn’t take care of it properly. Will Carl ever be a good dad? *'Scare to Remember' - Carl is forced to hand out candy for Halloween, but makes use of C2 to handle it for him so that he can get to Skye's party. Unfortunately, C2 believes that everything is free on Halloween and ends up helping a burglar (mistaking him for a trick-or-treater) rob a store! Mr. Agar spots him, and he's about to tell the police. Will Carl escape the arrest AND save C2 from the burglar in the house all in one night before the 'rents get home? *'C2 loves Lorna' – Lorna Lookman finally finds out the way to Carl’s heart. She bargains with Carl and tells him if he goes out on a date with her, she would give him a preordered copy of Carl’s favorite game, which he dearly wants. As a back-up solution, he sends C2 on the date. However, at the end of the date, it all ends as a disaster for Carl - Skye is on the verge of breaking up with him, and C2 falls in love with Lorna. *'A Clone’s Christmas' - After a disaster concerning C2 making a fool out of himself while taking the annual family Christmas picture, Carl tells C2 that there is no such thing as Santa. Unfortunately, his parents think that Carl is too grown up for Christmas, so Dr. Mom returns all the gifts: NOO! While C2 runs off to search for Santa, Carl searches for C2 and he is about to learn the true meaning of Christmas. Season 2 *'The Bully Story' – C2 makes friends with some bullies in Carl’s detention, which turns Carl into their main target. *'The Replacement Carl' – C2 is getting popular with Carl’s friends and slowly begins to take away his social life. Is C2 really going to replace Carl? *'Time to Lean, Time to Clean' - Carl starts a business after finding out that his neighbors are willing to pay him to clean their house. Word had gotten out that one of Carl's workers, C2 is good at cleaning houses. But in the end, Carl's company crashes and burns, forcing him to go out of business. *'Grade 'A' Disaster' - Thanks to the help of C2, Carl becomes a teacher's pet. Mr. Agar gives him access to the teacher's lounge where Carl touches the teacher's computer for the fun of it. On the computer, he accidentally changes everyone's report card to straight A's. *'Take your clone to work day' - Barney Crashman gets a new gig at an infomercial where he would try to sell his own breakfast dispenser. However, when Carl sends C2 to the 'take your kids to work day', the owner of the infomercial company likes C2 more, forcing Barney to go off the stage of his dream job. *'Chad to the Bone' - Chad is a new kid at Carl's school and has his eyes on Skye. Chad is a very nice, sweet, and helpful guy that would tell everyone that he has always been a good kid. Jealous that Chad is trying to take his move on Skye, Carl tries to find out anything bad about Chad. Meanwhile, Jamie tries to find out a great story to win the news anchor contest. *'Clone come home' - Carl gets angry at C2 after he triggers a virus on his computer, erasing all of his files, and most importantly, his blogs. C2 calls the cloning facility and boxes himself up with a "Return to Sender" sticker to get sent back. Season 3 *'Carl Lost' - Carl and Jamie decide to go camping out in the woods and out of civilization (also in Jamie's attempt to catch Bigfoot on tape), so C2 is taking Carl's place for his family. But Carl gets lost in the scary dark woods and it's up to Jamie and C2 to save him and bring him home. Meanwhile, Chloe gets sick and demands her parents to take care of her every minute of the day. *'Carl Super-Sized' - Thanks to C2, Carl accidentally shreds a very rare copy of a comic book, forcing Carl to either repay Steve (the store's owner) or be banned from the store. Since Carl and Chloe's parents refuse to give a raise in allowance to either of their children, they bribe them: whoever gives them his/her first paycheck gets a raise. Carl gets a job at "Buckineer Burger" (giving C2 the opportunity to work with Lorna) while Chloe runs her own version of an ice cream truck. Meanwhile, Jamie makes a new video news story: "Do Buckineer Burgers beef up your life?" *'Chairman of the Boarders' - Mr. Agar got the mayor to turn the skatepark into a botanical garden! With Skye's help, Carl organizes a protest to bring back the skatepark. At first, the protest goes great, but then Mr. Agar says that if the botanical garden stays, he will give the students less homework, Skye quits on Carl AND the protests are getting ugly. Will Carl get his skatepark back? Meanwhile, Jamie and C2 desperately try to get Wheels Wallis to sponsor and help with the protest, even if it means doing the deadliest skateboarding move in history. *'Gone to the Dogs' - Jamie bets that Carl can't function two days without C2. To make this bet interesting, if Jamie wins, he gets Carl's skateboard for a month. If Carl wins, he gets Jamie's camcorder to fool around with for 30 days. It's not easy: Carl has to help out Skye at the dog shelter AND he has a biology test the next day. Meanwhile, Chloe tries out her new hexing spell book, and C2 unleashes his inner dog, with the help of Rex and the pup's friends, during his few days off. *'Pride Goethe Before a Wipeout' - C2 beats Carl at virtual snowboarding repeatedly, and eventually also gets the high score, beating out Ron Bronson! Ron later challenges Carl to a virtual snowboarding showdown, so Carl uses his ultimate weapon: C2. But because of Chloe's obsession to get rid of pure white snow, the game busts, leaving C2 with a broken ankle and an excuse for Carl to be respected to the full extent at school. However, his fans discover that his ankle isn't really broken, and when Ron Bronson finds out, he challenges Carl to a REAL snowboarding showdown. Who will win? Meanwhile, Chloe and Damien attempt to get rid of all the white snow, hoping that the rest of winter will be dark and desolate. *'Lights, Camera, Carl!' - Carl was chosen by Jamie to be part of his zombie movie, but his reactions quickly change when Jamie casts Lorna as Carl's lover. But thankfully, C2 can save Carl...or so Carl thinks. C2 is no match for Carl in terms of acting skills, so Carl now has to choose between kissing Lorna, or giving up on the film and letting down his best friend. *'Clone Scene Investigation' - Mr. Agar puts Carl on the school spring dance decorating committee as a punishment for slacking in class. Since Skye is busy lying down in front of bulldozers to protect a nest of burrowing owls, Carl brings in C2 to help with the decorations, so both of them are at school. The mess starts to happen when Chloe and Damien are also put on the committee as punishment. The day even gets strange for Lorna, as she keeps seeing two Carls! Her suspicion of Carl having a clone is further backed-up when she finds his blog! With the help of Jamie, Carl will have to play it smart to get out of this. Meanwhile, Chloe and Damien turns the "Spring has Sprung" dance decorations into destruction and chaos, much to Chloe's satisfaction. *'Carl's Techno-Jinx' - Carl is banned from the library (by a haunting librarian) for a massively overdue book about puberty. Fortunately for Carl, he has his trusty Internet to finish up a geography assignment due the next day -- not. Carl's computer bust and when he tried to borrow Chloe and Dr. Mom's computer, both didn't work. The fearful C2 believes that all these grievances is due to the "Crashman Curse" and the librarian. With advice from Chloe, he decides to make a sacrifice in order to be relieved of the curse, Carl's computer. Relationships While this category may seem trivial, there are several couplings in Carl Squared that are associated with plots to the overall story. Carl and Skye - Carl absolutely adores Skye and Skye's passion is to figure out her boyfriend. The couple rarely shares any common interests (except for each other), but they simply have a crush on each other. She is a major tree hugger, while he may be a slacker who is addicted to the computer and video games. But there is also a sweet sensitive side to him which always wins over. Chloe and Damien - Chloe and Damien are both goth, but it has been hinted that Damien is only goth because he wants to be with Chloe. It has always been hinted that Damien loves Chloe a lot and would do practically anything to stay with her. Their relationship is somewhat similar to Carl and Skye's. While the couple lack thought in each other's interests, they would sacrifice their lack of interest for the person they love. C2 and Lorna - In several episodes, C2 was considered to be Lorna's love interest. The problem is, Lorna is Carl's most devoted stalker and Carl already has Skye. While this would seem like forbidden love, C2 shows no sign of giving up anytime soon. PIP Animation The animation of Carl Squared is done by PIP Animation located in Ottawa Ontario. The company is one of the largest animation companies in Ottawa. Owned by Duclie Clark, Pip Animation has become a serious entity in the animation industry. All characters props and locations are designed by PIP Animation. DESIGN TEAM John Kambites is the coordinator of design for Carl Squared. Character designs and technical builds are done by Sheryl Eldridge, Justin Aresta, and Max Chiasson. Props are done by Judith de Repentigny. Character and prop color is done by Nancy White. Background design is done by Jeremy Hildebrand and Lisa Cherewyk and background color is done by Steve Cheyne. Related links *Carl's official website *Info about Carl *Pip Animation Homepage Category:Animated television series in Canada Category:Teletoon shows